rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: AS1 Ep. 6 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Asia O'Hara Kim Chi You ladies...are safe. You mediocre hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you-Katy Perry, Phi Phi O'Hara, Red X and Valentina- represent the best and worst All Stars of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Katy Perry Nicholas: Your look was probably one of the best looks out of anyone's tonight, but your boat was the worst. Your color didn't shine through, and it didn't really represent who Katy Perry was at all. Your boat was not at an all star level tonight and you missed the mark for the challenge. Aja: LOVED your Monochromatic runway look! It was one of my favorite runway looks of tonight. Your boat however... It was just so not up to par with the other queens. Everyone decided to edit an actual photo while you drew yours on paper. And not only that everyone made their boats to go well with what they're known for. If I looked at you boat I wouldn't know it was yours. Next up...Phi Phi O'Hara Nicholas: I really liked your boat. It was polished and was absolutely on brand for Phi Phi. Your look wasn't my favorite and once again, it's half body, but your float was STUNNING! After continuous weeks of just placing HIGH, tonight just might be your time. Aja: Your look I actually liked! I wished I saw more of it because this is All Stars. Waist up photos wont exactly wow me. But your boat I did really like it! You made it all about you and goes well with your personality and I loved that you added in your iconic "Tired ass showgirl" onto the boat! And your detail on it was really nice! Good job tonight! Next up...Red X Nicholas: You describe Red X as a superhero, yet none of your looks really show that. Other than what is Red X like, this was the challenge to get that across and unfortunately you failed on that note. Your look was okay I guess, it was pretty underwhelming compared to some other queens and it just sucks to not see you the well compared to your original season. If you make it through this challenge, you better step it up! Aja: Your look was beautiful however it wasn't fully yellow as there was some purple. The white feather I don't care about because the whole black and white thing they're just shades but I would prefer it more if it were yellow. Your boat, it didn't scream Red X to me and the resolution was kind of small that I didn't get to see the whole thing. I was just underwhelmed tonight. Last up...Valentina Nicholas: I'm so happy to see you have a such a strong redemption. Your really slayed tonight. Your float was really polished and the things you put on there worked perfectly with Valentina. I wish I got to see a little more of that, like maybe on the sail etc..., just to really have a strong representation of Valentina on the float. Your look was absolutely stunning. It was my favorite on the runway by far. Overall, you did really well and I can't wait to see how you continue to perform. Aja: Wow you're coming back strong! I loved your boat and I loved that you went with a big ship! I loved that you put your face on your boat many times giving me that Willam moment and I love that you even added your flag onto it as well showing your heritage! My one problem with it though were the text on the boat. From what I've read I saw "Valentina's Latina Beauty Boat" and if you want people to see it clearly you need to use a better font with less detail because they are harder to read. But overall I loved your boat! Your look tonight was STUNNING! It was one of my favorites on the runway tonight so good job! Ladies, based on the judges critiques, I've made my decision... Phi Phi O'Hara, Valentina Condragulations you are the Top 2 all stars of this challenge Well done my queens! Katy Perry, Red X I'm sorry my dears but you are the bottom 2 all stars of the week. Two top all stars stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and give one of the bottom queens...the chop! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Gloomy In Grey. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Now, while you all deliberate on discord and prepare your looks, the judges and I will enjoy fruity cocks...I mean cocktails. Welcome back ladies, Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Phi Phi O'Hara You're a winner baby! Valentina You're safe. Phi Phi O'Hara With great power comes great responsibility. Which one of the bottom queens have you chosen to give...the chop. Phi Phi: "I have chosen to eliminate..." Katy Perry As it is written so it shall be done... You are and will always be an all star Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts